


Sharing is Caring

by pixelpiano



Series: November of Lesbians [5]
Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goddamnit Kyouko..., Rum Raisin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: Kyouko gets up to more than just her usual antics, and drags Ayano along for the ride!





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to y'all for being patient--I totally forgot to upload this yesterday when I was supposed to!!

* * *

  _One day during school…_

             “Toshino _KYOUKOU!!”_

Kyoko greeted Ayano with a cheerful, oblivious smile, as she took another bite from the half-eaten pint of rum raisin sitting in front of her.

             “This is the _student council room!”_ Ayano continued to shout, “Where are all the members of the student council?!?”

             “I’unno,” Kyoko shrugging, taking another bite and leaning back in the desk chair.

             “And _you’re_ not on the student council, what are _you_ doing here?!?”

             “Enjoying rum raisin, of course,” Kyoko answered, pointing to the container with her spoon.

             “You came all the way to the student council room…to enjoy your ice cream?”

             “Nooo, I came all the way to the student council room to eat the free ice cream here!”

             “Free…ice cream?”

             “Yeah, every day when I come in here at lunchtime, there’s a brand-new pint of rum raisin in the fridge over there!!” Kyoko said with a grin, pointing to the fridge in the corner.

             “That’s not free you _dolt!”_ Ayano, yelled, glaring at Kyoko, “that’s _my_ ice cream that you’ve been stealing!!”

             “Ohhh…” Kyoko laughed nervously, “wellllll, then howabout we share it?”

             Ayano let out an exasperated sigh and sat down in a chair next to her friend. “Hand me a spoon then.”

             “Actually, this is the only one left, but we can still share!” Kyoko replied with another cheery smile.

             “B-b-b-but, i-if there’s only one spoon-!” Ayano protested, letting out a nervous giggle. “Wh-what if one of us is sick? That wouldn’t be safe for the other person to be sharing spoons like that…”

             Kyoko thought for a moment, then looked at Ayano with a devious grin. She hopped up out of her chair, skipped over to Ayano’s side, and bent down beside her. “Close your eyes,” she said, failing to hide a small fit of giggles.

             “Whatever you’re up to, I’m not sure I like it…” Ayano said furrowing her brows, but she obliged to her friend’s request and closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever manner of trickery was bound to come her way.

             Instead, she felt something warm and soft press against her lips. Kyoko’s lips were slightly sticky, and tasted, unsurprisingly, of rum raisin. After a brief moment of pure bliss, Ayano’s senses rushed back to her head all at once as she pushed Kyoko away from her forcefully.

             “What was that!?!?” Ayano shouted, holding her burning-red face in her hands.

             “Now we’ve exchanged germs!” Kyoko answered matter-of-factly, returning to her chair. “And now it doesn’t matter if we share the same spoon! Wanna bite nowww?” she asked, holding out a spoonful of rum raisin to Ayano teasingly.

             Ayano just nodded meekly, then toppled backwards in her chair and fainted, her face still burning red.

             “Whoops…” Kyoko muttered, looking down at her unconscious friend and placing a hand against her own forehead, “Maybe I do have a fever after all…”

**Author's Note:**

> Your clue for next week's fandom is: Sweet, sweet twincest...


End file.
